


Doubts

by Steve4Eva



Series: Steve and Danny [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve4Eva/pseuds/Steve4Eva
Summary: Danny doubts himself after a justfible shooting...(Double drabble)





	Doubts

Raising the bottle of beer to his lips, Danny took a large sip, swallowing the amber fluid as he slowly lowered the bottle back down and stared sightlessly ahead. A cold chill had settled in his soul, leaving him feeling lightheaded and nauseous. He had killed a man today, a man who had given him no other choice but to shoot. It was a justifiable shooting, he didn’t need Steve to tell him that, his actions had saved a young woman’s life, but it still did not make the fact that he had taken a life any easier to bear.

Running his hand over his head, he sighed. There had to have been another way, another shot that he could have taken, something else that he could have done …

It wasn’t the first time that he had been forced to take a life in the line of duty and he knew that being a cop, especially a Five-O detective, that it probably would not be the last. But each time he was forced to take a life, a little piece of him died inside.

He sighed again as he raised the bottle back up to his lips and took another sip. It was days just like today, he found himself truly wondering if being a cop was really the job for him.


End file.
